Chapter 50
'''An Invitation from President Igarashi is the 50th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga.''' Summary Misaki tells Takumi that Maid Latte received an invitation for Maki’s butler café’s buffet party, as an apology for the trouble caused earlier. Misaki recalls that she was the only one who received a personal invitation letter from Tora, and is hesitant in telling Takumi about it. She decides that she will attend the party, because everyone from the shop seems to be doing so too. She asks Takumi if he is going as well, but he refuses. At the day of the party,Shōichirō and Sōtarō are seen heading for the café, with Shōichirō standing out too much because of his cute appearance. Though Sōtarō is reluctant, he agrees to go with Shōichirō. Satsuki seems frightened because of the high classed party. The group is welcomed by Maki who tells them to have fun at the party. Satsuki feels comfortable now, as she was only nervous about the greeting. Misaki wonders if Tora has some business with her, as he is not together with Maki, and decides to stay by herself along the way. The Moron Trio are restricted from entering the café, much to their displeasure. While Misaki tries to avoid Sōtarō and Shōichirō, she is interrupted by Tora. Much to her frustration, Sōtarō and Shōichirō spot her, but Tora handles the situation by telling them that he was the one to invite her as he wanted to have a proper conversation with Seika’s president. After informing Satsuki and the others, she goes back to Tora. Tora shows Misaki around the party on the second floor and asks her about the course of meals that she would prefer. Maki’s father arrives and greets Tora. Misaki wonders that the atmosphere on the second floor is very different, as it has restricted guests. She is again interrupted by Tora who asks her why is she not wearing the outfit that he sent for her. The guests seem interested in Misaki, as Tora describes her as a skillful, talented and beautiful woman. They ask her about her background and family, to which she replies that she is only a normal High School student. Somewhere else in a room, Tora makes fun of Misaki and the way she introduced herself to the guests, calling her a “Foolishly Honest Person”. Misaki returns him the outfit he sent for her, and tells him to stop wasting his time and money. Tora replies that even though he understands that its effortless, he cannot help but pick on her, as he has taken a liking towards her. He further says that he can be himself when she is around him, and asks her to go out with him. Misaki refuses, forcing Tora to ask the reason for her to be doing so. Misaki states that the difference between their world is too vast. Takumi is seen standing outside the door, overhearing all of their conversation. When Tora offers to come to her side, leaving all the money behind, Misaki advices him to think about his family and future. Back to his true self, Tora says that what she means is “The rich and poor have no chance of being together”. He tells her that compared to him, Takumi is from a far different world, and if she stays by his side, she will get dragged into the world of the rich people herself. When Misaki talks about his pride, for him to be telling such a lie, Tora darkly says “A narrow minded person like you shouldn’t even think of measuring my pride”. Misaki leaves the room in a frustrated mood, and outside, she spots a guy who looks exactly like Takumi, his hair being an exception. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters